A Lover's Loss 2
by blondie91
Summary: Love is such a trivial thing, it can make or break a person. What happens when evil comes to this realization…? Sequel to ‘A Lover’s Loss’, please read and review!
1. Prologue

This is a **sequel **to _A Lover's Loss_, so if you've never read the first part, then go back and read it…and then come back and read this, lol.

**A Lover's Loss 2**

**Prologue**

Three years had come to pass and Hyrule was looking better than ever with Chunk as the new king and Malika's evil gone with the final thrust of a blade. Chunk had grown up on the streets and for him to take such a role was unbelievable. But he was very clever and if he ever needed any help a council of royal dignitaries from other countries had been hired to bring him aid. Captain Garret Ross served under him as captain of the slowly reforming Royal Guard. Hyrule Castle Town had been rebuilt back up to its formal glory of when there had last been a king on the throne and the inn in Kakariko Village had been rebuilt to be bigger and better as well.

Chunk had only been 18 when he was crowned after that battle against the wicked Malika and people were skeptical that he could rule being at such a young age…of course they did not know where he had grown up. Through the three years that have passed with him on the throne though, more and more people were coming to accept him as their king as he showed great wisdom beyond his years.

With Malika gone, the land had been rid of evil and it was hoped to be kept that way. But evil can not be kept down for long as it is always hiding somewhere in the shadows for its chance to come out and thrive…and this is where the story begins…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this is short but it's just a prologue and before you complain about the shortness, go read chapter 1 which is just a click away on the select a chapter button thing…yeah…lol…or it may be 2 clicks…I dunno…

-blondie91


	2. Seekin’ Out a Perdy Gal

**Chapter 1**

**Seekin' Out a Perdy Gal**

"_How many times do I have to tell you Renalde, call me Chunk! Just Chunk…please…" a man of about the age of twenty-one spoke pleadingly. _

"_But my lord---." the man who had confronted him argued, now known as Renalde. _

"_You obey everything else I say yet you can't do such a simple thing as calling me by my name? Now how does that make any sense?" Chunk pried._

"_If you really insist…Chunk," the word rolled from his mouth awkwardly and it came out as 'Choonk.' _

"_Well…it's a start…" Chunk sighed deeply. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" _

"_My king…er Ch(oo)nk, the other council members and I have come to a decision that you would be very wise to follow…You see the people are becoming scared…especially after the last incident where there was no one on the throne…the council members and I have come to the conclusion that you need to marry…and fast." _

_Chunk's jaw dropped, "What? But all those girls you people have been making me put up with just because they're of some nobility are all empty headed and stuck up."_

"_Why should that matter, all you have to do is get married, have kids, and the people will be happy." _

_Chunk raised an eyebrow, "And now you're asking me to sleep with whatever empty headed chick you want me to marry just so people will be happy?" _

_Renalde flushed scarlet, "Well…er uh…in less crude terms…yes."_

_Chunk shook his head, "Why should people be scared? There have been no death threats on my life and I can defend myself just fine." he argued, but that's when he did something totally stupid that did the exact opposite of backing up his statement. Stumbling backwards, he tripped on the corner of a rug and fell flat on his back moaning, "Ow…" _

_Renalde looked down at him disapprovingly, "Are you sure you are not a death threat to yourself?" _

_Chunk scrambled upright, "Just forget about it…I am not marrying some airhead of a girl, I will marry when the time is right."_

"_But the time now is right!" Renalde shook his head. "Just please follow the council's advice, your highness…" _

Link and Alexis had come by later that day with their new born baby girl, Althea, and he had discussed the matter with them. Link had thought up an idea and Chunk was now in Hyrule Castle Town a few days later as this idea was carried out.

People were smiling, the many lantern lights illuminating off each individual. Everyone was in a festive mood as the festival continued deeper into its procession.

"Chunk!" a familiar female voice called out to him.

He turned to see Link and Alexis approaching him.

"Didn't bring Althea with ya I see." he said.

"We got a baby-sitter…wouldn't wanna miss a night like this." Alexis beamed. "Met any nice girls yet?"

Chunk only shook his head and guiltily said, "I…kinda sorta…haven't really talked to anyone…yet…"

"Well I suggest you get to lookin'." Link smirked.

A lively song was kicked up by the hired band and Alexis suddenly grabbed Link's hand, "Let's go dance! See ya later Chunk!"

Chunk had to stifle a laugh as Link was all too obviously unwillingly dragged off to the dance floor by his wife.

He swung around and continued walking, the truth of the situation was he had been shying away from any of the girls that had approached him…he didn't know what was wrong with him. Much as he wanted to follow at least half the council's advice, this was turning out much more difficult than he thought it would…

So immersed in his thoughts, he failed to notice where he was walking. When he finally did look up, it was too late as he crashed slap bang into someone, both stumbling backwards.

When Chunk saw it was a woman of about his age, he immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, I should really pay attention where I'm going." but to his astonishment, she had said the exact same thing at the exact same time…an awkward silence hung in the air.

And in that awkward silence, Chunk found himself unabashedly studying her just as he could tell she was studying him. Thick locks of black hair rippled past her shoulders in waves, framing a thin, pretty face set with a pair of emerald green eyes. Just as her hair was black, she wore all black, a cloak, dress, high-heeled shoes, and even jewelry…all black.

"My name's Deanna, what's yours?" she said, thrusting out a hand.

"Chunk," he replied bluntly shaking the offered hand, but was surprised to see her giggle. "What? Did I do something funny?"

"When a lady offers her hand, the man is supposed to kiss it…not shake it."

"Oh…heh…" he turned red in embarrassment. The good thing was she didn't seem to recognize it as king…which was kinda weird when he had never heard another person called by his name.

"What kind of name is Chunk, especially for someone so lean and muscular?" she queried. Chunk stiffened when she ran her hand down his arm flirtatiously.

"Well…it's my name and that's all there is to it…"

"Hmm, that's nice. Funny thing is, it sounds really familiar…almost as if I've heard it before. But then again, maybe that was just in reference to a _chunk _of food?" she said thoughtfully but smiling happily.

"Maybe…"

"Hey Chunk, we're back!" Alexis exclaimed popping up next to him, followed by Link who dragged his feet and did not look up.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" Deanna said, surprised.

"Nope, I'm just a friend. Don't worry, he's all up for the taking." Alexis piped up.

"Alexis…" Chunk muttered.

"So who is this?" Link asked.

"I'm Deanna." she spoke up for herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Deanna. I'm Alexis and this stiff over here who can't dance worth crap and calls himself my husband is Link."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link said, putting on a hurt look.

"I was only teasin', Alexis pecked him on the lips. "You know I love you."

Deanna laughed and Chunk coughed nervously.

"It's getting late, we better go make sure Althea's doin' ok." Link said.

Alexis sighed, "You're probably right. We'll see you two later!" And then they disappeared into the crowd, leaving Chunk and Deanna 'alone'.

"Speaking of dancing, do you wanna dance? Maybe even show me you can dance better than yer friend apparently can?" Deanna asked.

Chunk hesitated before answering, "I-I guess…if you really want to…I'm just gonna apologize now when you come out of there without any toes."

Deanna laughed again, "Come on, surely you're not that bad."

Just as they arrived out on the dance floor, it was as if the band had purposely started playing a slow song. Deanna pressed herself closer to him as they began gliding across the dance floor.

"And you made it seem like you were horrible and here you are putting me to shame." Deanna smirked.

"Uh…no comment…"

"That always makes a great reply," she said sarcastically.

"Sure does."

"You're weird."

"And your point is?"

"Oh nevermind…"

After a while of this, Deanna led him off the dance floor and too the back of the crowds.

"I have to go now, will I be able to see again sometime?" Deanna said seriously, unlike the carefree and happy girl she had been all evening.

"Sure…maybe tomorrow even? I can meet you here in the market place." Chunk suggested.

"Tomorrow would be great, how about noonish?"

"Sounds good to me." Chunk was startled to see a tear drop form at the side of her eye. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong!" she said almost too quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow, you better be there." and that she turned and ran leaving Chunk standing there stunned and slowly waving good-bye.

Tears began to fall down Deanna's cheeks as she disappeared into an alleyway, becoming one with the night shadows in her black clothing. _Why? He's making this too easy…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if the chapter was kinda boring, but the action will definitely pick up soon! Hopefully…lol. And another sorry for the crappy summary for this fic…I have a headache and that's all I could think of…if you think you can do better then give it a shot, lol.

Anywayz, I would really appreciate it if you would review : ) I can't force you to but just so you know, the more reviews I get from all you wonderful people, the more inspired I get…so yeah. lol

-blondie91

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda. I do however own my made-ups, whether they are minor or major characters, plot, places, etc.


	3. I Think I'm

A/n: If anyone is interested, I'd really appreciate it if you at least check out my other fic, _Zen's Amulet_. I've been told that it's even a lot better than _A Lover's Loss_. : )

**Chapter 2  
****I Think I'm…**

Time seemed like it had turned against Chunk. All night he had tossed and turned in a restless slumber and then risen early along with the sun. Minutes ticked by ever so slowly as he paced back and forth across his bed chamber, anxiously awaiting the moment he would be able to see Deanna again. How had this girl enraptured him so? Just one evening with her and he was already crazy about her.

No one bothered him during that waiting period with important paperwork, problems, nor did Renalde and the other Royal Council members come to nag on him about something he was doing wrong…something was definitely strange with this stuff not happening as it usually did on a daily basis…To bad Chunk's mind was too befuddled with thoughts of Deanna to think much on this.

By the time it reached just an hour before noon, Chunk's patience had worn thin. He decided he would simply slip past the guards now and walk around a bit before the meeting at noon would take place…hopefully.

After donning a simple brown cloak and pulling the hood up to make his face invisible to recognition, he did just this and soon found himself in Hyrule Castle Town, blending perfectly in with the usual crowd of shoppers. Much to his surprise, he thought he saw Deanna…forming from shadow…? He blinked and the bizarre image disappeared. It had to have just been the sun playing tricks with his eyes…right?

He shrugged and continued with his walking around and he even checked out several of the booths vendors had set up. Then he found himself absent-mindedly purchasing a bouquet of flowers for Deanna.

There came a sudden tap on his shoulder and he turned to see a radiantly beaming Deanna. "Hey Chunk, what's with the disguise?"

"How'd you know it was me?" he said surprised.

"Just a hunch but apparently I was right…but seriously, why are you dressed like that?"

"No reason…why do you wear all black?"

"Touché." she replied simply without answering his question. "Would you like to…like to go somewhere?"

"If that's what you wanna do." but before they were about to even move, Chunk stupidly remembered the flowers that had been in his hand the whole time and he handed them to Deanna saying shyly, "I…I…these are for you…"

"Aww, that's so sweet. Thank you." she said accepting the bouquet. Then she grabbed Chunk's hand much to his astonishment and dragged him behind her through the crowded town, across the open drawbridge, and out under the open blue sky that hung over the vast rolling hills of Hyrule Field.

Chunk pulled down his hood, "So…where are you taking me?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"You'll see, it's not too far from here." Deanna smiled secretly.

Chunk found himself feeling much happier and carefree than he had in a long time, for once since he had become king, his day was stress free…kinda…

Once he got past his nervousness, he was able to fully enjoy himself. Deanna was so carefree, so wonderful…so perfect for him. _When did that thought come in? _he thought to himself with a slight smirk

"What's with the smirk? Are you up to something?" Deanna asked giving him a playful nudge.

"Oh nothing…how would you like to go for a swim?"

"A wh---." her statement was never finished as she suddenly twisted to the side and Chunk completely missed her and toppled into the stream he had originally intended to push her into. Deanna burst out laughing hysterically. "Now that's what I call smooth."

"Shut up…" he muttered spitting out the water and pulling himself out onto the stream bank. "You weren't supposed to move…"

"Maybe I'm just too quick for you?" she jibed with a grin on her face.

"Well are you quick enough to avoid this? Chunk tackled into her and they both went rolling down the grassy slope together, the flowers flying from Deanna's hand.

She laughed pushing herself up, "Well aren't you a mature one? How old are you now…four, five?"

"Very funny, I'm twenty-one for your information and just how old are you miss-laugh-a lot?"

"A lady never reveals her age." she said teasingly before taking off running, obviously wanting him to chase her down.

"And I'm sure this is what you call lady-like?" Chunk called after her as he fumbled to get up and give chase.

Deanna was fast, but Chunk proved himself faster, it didn't take long before he overpowered her. Once he caught up to her, he pulled her into his arms and spun her around…so much around that they just about crashed into the towering wall that had appeared to suddenly loom up over them.

"Hey, we're here," Deanna said, pulling away totally unfazed.

"And where is 'here' exactly?" Chunk asked.

"Lon Lon Ranch for your information," she said that last bit in imitation of Chunk. "I love horses and I thought it would be fun to ride together…"

She loved horses?...Too bad he couldn't tell her he had a whole stable full back at the castle without giving away the fact that he was king. He knew eventually she would find that little fact out if they continued to get to know each other, but that would be then and for now, he was only concerned about the present. And for the present, he was about to get a new experience as he had never been to the ranch, only heard about it.

Once they gained entrance to the place, Deanna led him past several buildings, and then out into a fenced off corral where numerous horses were grazing. In the midst of these grazing horses, there was a red headed woman, softly humming a pretty little melody…

"Hey Malon, how's it goin'?" Deanna called out to the red head as they walked up to her.

"Pretty good I'd say, who's this cutie you brought with you, Deanna?" Malon asked.

Chunk turned a slight shade of red at this comment as Deanna replied, "This is Chunk, he's a friend of mine."

A spark of recognition went off in those blue eyes of Malon's and Chunk could only hope it wasn't because she recognized him… "Listen, I know y'all came here to ride so why don't you go pick out some horses, Deanna, and lemme have a quick word with this friend of yours." Malon said.

Deanna looked at Malon with a raised eyebrow but obliged and sauntered off to pick out two horses.

"Does she know yer the king of all Hyrule, er not to sound disrespectful, Your Majesty…" Malon abruptly said once Deanna had gone out of hearing range.

Chunk had a feeling that if he tried to bluff his way through this, she would call him on it so he told her the truth. "I certainly haven't told her and if she knows she hasn't said a word…and please don't call me 'Your Majesty'…I hear enough of that from Renalde…"

"All righty then…I would say she's just completely oblivious to who you really are…otherwise I dunno why she would ever have hooked up with you as she hates the authoritive type…" Malon explained.

"You don't think she'd hate me if she found out do you?" Chunk asked.

"Nah, I think she likes you." Malon said with a smirk.

"I got the horses," Deanna walked up holding the reigns of two already saddled horses, one a black color and one a chestnut color.

"Ah, Lightning and Nightmare, great choice for speed." Malon said.

"And what will we be doing with all this speed then?" Chunk queried.

"What do you think? I hope you're good at horseback riding." Deanna said and handed him the reigns of the chestnut colored horse.

"You bet." Chunk said.

"I'll just leave you two now," Malon did just as she said she would and walked off.

Deanna quickly hoisted herself up onto the back of the black horse and stared down at Chunk who was just standing there. "Are you gonna get on or not?"

"I'm gettin' there, sheesh." Chunk said hoisting himself up onto his own horse.

"You know these two horses are the fastest on this ranch…speed is the best thing about horses, you feel like your flying…" Deanna whispered. "I know this sounds stupid but I have this dream…aw, nevermind."

"Come on, you can tell me." Chunk pried.

"Well…there's this legendary horse that's supposed to be the fastest in all the land…and belonging to a great hero…they say it's an unusual color of red, named Epona I think…I've always wanted to ride it if what they say about its speed is true…"

"_What's its name?" Alexis asked stroking the horse's head._

"_Epona." Link had replied bluntly. _

Chunk shook himself from that very brief flashback and only smiled at Deanna, "That's not stupid, sounds pretty good to me."

"That's sweet of you." Deanna said and then kicked the sides of the horse, "Race you!"

"Hey, that's cheating!" Chunk exclaimed kicking the sides of his own horse and shooting off after her.

The remainder of the day passed like this, with Chunk feeling pure happiness…but as the sun slowly sank lower in the sky, they knew they had to head back and so they did after saying their good-byes to Malon.

"Hmph, I went easy on you that last race, I coulda beaten you if I wanted to." Deanna said with a smirk.

"You're just a sore loser." Chunk replied matching her tone.

"Maybe."

"That's great."

"Sure is…"

They talked for a while as they walked down the path towards the town and it didn't take long before they lost all track of time…until they heard the howling of a wolfos…

"Crap, we better make a run for it or else they'll close the drawbridge up!" Chunk exclaimed.

The drawbridge wasn't too far away and they managed to go sliding across before it raised to high and then shut with a resounding boom behind them.

Deanna laughed, "That was some good fun."

"I'm sure getting locked out for a night would have been even funner." Chunk said sarcastically.

As they entered the market, Deanna suddenly became that gloomy girl like she had been when she had departed from Chunk the previous night. "I have to go…"

"Wait, not yet…" Chunk pleaded. _KISS HER!_

"What do you want me to wait for?"

_No, I can't, it's too soon… _"Er…uh…" _Come on, tell her you love her, it's all too obvious! No…I can't…it's too soon...! Do it! Do something… _all these conflicting thoughts were beginning to give Chunk a headache.

"I'm waiting…"

"Deanna…I think I'm…"

Deanna's eyes widened as she realized what he was going to say…"Y-yes…?"

_I think I'm in love… _Too bad for Chunk those aren't the words that left his mouth, "I think I'm…gonna be sick." and then he vomited all his confusion out onto her black dress…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isn't the chapter title so misleading? lol

The lack of action…it burns! Ahhhh! lol. Sorry sorry sorry for that sucky chapter! Ugh…don't worry, the action will pick up and there will be a twist so be prepared…Bwahahahahaha! lol. Golly, I dunno where all this excess energy is coming from… ((hides cookie behind back)) teehee…

Thank you super mega awesome reviewers! Yup yup, y'all are one hundred percent awesome: )

-blondie91

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda…I do however own my made-ups so whoo-hoo fer me…lol. : )


	4. Growing Suspicions

A/n: No takers on reading _Zen's Amulet_? Well...whatever...on with the fic!

**Chapter 3  
****Growing Suspicions **

"Is it just me or is there something off about Deanna?" Link questioned his wife who was currently rocking baby Althea in her arms.

"What do you mean off? She seems nice and you should be happy for Chunk…" Alexis replied.

"I guess it is just me…" Link muttered.

"Apparently so, just forget about it, it's just you bein' paranoid."

"We'll see about that…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a week now, Chunk and Deanna had hooked up, several times they were met up with Link and Alexis and occasionally the blonde headed baby Althea too. Deanna seemed to have easily forgiven Chunk for the little incident and it was never spoken of again. Chunk kept himself from thinking too much into things regarding love, afraid something embarrassing like that would happen again.

On the seventh day since they had first met, it was one such day where Chunk and Deanna had been invited to Link and Alexis' nice, comfortable house…

"Aw, she's just so cute! May I hold her?" Deanna asked, speaking of Althea.

"Sure." Alexis said, carefully placing the baby into Deanna's arms…Link only gave her an icy glare as throughout the week, his suspicions had only grown and grown…

Deanna only smiled cheerily at him and no one else noticed. Althea grabbed the end of Deanna's hair with her tiny hand and gave it a sharp tug making Deanna pull the strand of hair from her hand and causing tears to well up in those light pink eyes of Althea's that bore a likeness to Alexis' own eyes. Althea then burst out crying and Deanna handed her back to Alexis.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Deanna said as Alexis calmed Althea down.

"She shoulda started screamin' bloody murder when she was first handed to that witch…" Link muttered darkly but just like the glare, no one heard him except Deanna. This time a hint of annoyance sparked in her green eyes.

"Isn't it so wonderful what a peaceable land Hyrule has become? There's a legend told that without the effort of one boy, it would have never reached this point."

"You mean against Malika or what?" Alexis asked.

"Uh no, it would have happened a while ago…" Deanna said.

"Why don't you enlighten us then?" Chunk asked clearly interested.

"Well you remember that legendary horse I mentioned, Epona? Well the owner of such a creature was said to be a hero who vanquished an evil Gerudo king who would have put the land into darkness. It's said that the hero left on such a quest when he was just ten years old and he ended up saving all of Hyrule…of course who knows if that legend is true? Maybe you've heard the story, the hero's proper title is the Hero of T--." Everyone was startled when Link suddenly clamped his hand down over Deanna's mouth and started dragging her away much to the agitation of Chunk.

"I just need to talk to her for a moment, we'll be right back," Link said coldly.

As they exited the room, Chunk and Alexis stared at each other in confusion. "What the heck is his problem?" Alexis asked.

"Epona…that's the name of Link's horse…you don't think he's the one she's talking about do you?"

Alexis' eyes widened in shock, "No, it can't be…everyone would know about somethin' like that, especially me…my husband, a legendary hero? He's got skills but he's treated just like everyone else is in this place. Besides, she said it may not even be true…it's just a legend after all…"

"But why would he freak out like that then?"

"Don't ask me…I've been married to him for a while and there are still some things I don't fully understand about him…"

…

"How do you know these things?" Link screamed in Deanna's face once he had dragged her outside.

"It's just a story, no need to get so worked up about it." Deanna replied rolling her eyes.

"Don't play stupid with me, answer my question."

"The story really did happen, no one remembers it but it did…I was just figured it'd be somethin' interesting to talk about…that's all there is to it…" Deanna muttered.

"Then what is the hero's name? Huh?" Link snarled.

"…Link…but I always thought it was just some weird coincidence that you had the same name…"

"And I wear green just like this hero and that I fit the description exactly only I'm older now?"

Deanna's jaw dropped, "Y-you're the Hero of Time?"

Link nodded, pain and anguish flashed in those azure orbs of his.

"I didn't realize…oh no…" Tears began falling down her cheeks and she turned in fled back through the house and out the front door, straight past a bewildered Alexis and Chunk. Chunk was about to go after her, but Alexis stopped him.

"It looks like she needs to be alone, why not get our answers from that husband of mine?"

Link came in slamming the door behind him making Althea start wailing once again.

"What did you do to her?" Chunk snapped.

"I did nothing, she spoke of matters she should never have touched and that's all there is to it." Link snapped back.

"It was just a story, Link!" Alexis exclaimed.

"There's things you don't know and wouldn't understand…" Link spat.

"I would if you would just tell me!" Alexis yelled at him, Althea's crying went unstopped and only made them all more aggravated.

"She ran out crying, what the hell do you mean by you didn't do anything!" Chunk said keeping his snapping tone.

"I meant what I said, that's what! You people wouldn't understand, I just…" Link suddenly became very depressed. "I just…it's too hard to talk about…that's all…" _The one person I can talk to is dead…_

"What's with the sudden change of mood?" Chunk questioned, the fires of anger still flared up in his eyes.

Link just shook his head and then exited out the front door, leaving a stunned silence behind him as Althea had finally shut up.

Alexis looked like she was on the verge of crying, Chunk gave a sympathetic hug of support to his life long friend. "He's hiding something and has been…don't cry Alexis, it's not your fault…"

"But why would he have something to hide?" Alexis sobbed. "Especially from me…"

"That's what we need to find out, are you game?"

"Of course, anything to find out what's got him so upset…"

"I'm gonna go talk to Deanna, you gonna be ok here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine…I got lil Althea ta keep me company…"

He gave her one last quick hug and then dashed out, past Link and what he was hoping was the path Deanna had taken…how had things gone to total crap just like that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Hero of Time…I've found him…" a female voice choked with tears said; nothing was visible in the darkness this person found themselves in.

"Excellent, and what about the king? Have you done your part with him?" came a deep male voice response.

"Yes my lord…"

"Haha, soon these fools won't know what hit them…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if that chapter sucked…and seemed rushed…not much else to say…

A big thank you to those people who have reviewed thus far!

-blondie91

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I do however own anything made-up in this fic whether it be a minor or major something.


	5. Shame and Mockery

A/n: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but once you finish reading it remember…_Zen's Amulet, Zen's Amulet, Zen's Amulet! _lol : )

**Chapter 4  
****Shame and Mockery**

Chunk ran fast and far, but not once did he see Deanna. He came to a halt once he reached the market and scanned the place for her, that's when he spotted it…the alley Deanna always seemed to just disappear each time they said their goodbyes…

_Could she have gone down there? _Chunk took a cautious step towards it. The place just had to look sinister enough with a sudden vicious wind picking up viciously, a flash of lightning overhead, and the mighty roar of thunder. The wind seemed to push him into the alley, not helping Chunk's confidence as he was sent hurtling into the darkness.

His sense of sight was made useless as alley's darkness enveloped him. He gave a jump of surprise when something brushed against his hand.

"Is someone here?" Chunk called out, but his voice only echoed through the silence and returned to his own ears. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea to have even considered in the first place…

He turned to leave, his heart pounding in his ears…but he saw no light where his exit should have been! His heart beat faster and faster, louder and louder…he had a feeling that if it got any louder, the sound of his heartbeat would echo back to him just like his voice had in this wretched place of eternal darkness…

He continued on in the direction he thought the exit from this darkness should be…

"Oof!" he exclaimed as he crashed into something…what he crashed into couldn't be a wall or some other inanimate object, but a person?

Chunk recoiled away and in that moment, a dim light suddenly appeared, illuminating the colossal figure of a hooded being.

"How stupid and foolish you are boy, you should know how a dangerous a place like this can be…" it rasped at him with a mocking tone. "Especially for a king…"

"How do you know me? Who are you?" Chunk snapped, backing away as it stepped towards him.

"I've been watching you for a long time…Who I am will be revealed in due time…" a man's deep baritone voice sent chills through him as Chunk stood rigid with terror.

"Y-you have? What do you mean in due time when now seems ideal enough to me!"

"Now is not ideal for introductions, but you must come with me."

"No." Chunk said sharply.

"Then I will take you by force!" Suddenly a large hand swiped out at Chunk who nimbly dodged to the side.

"I will not let you take me anywhere, I have been held prisoner before and it will not happen again!" as the man swung at him again this time, Chunk caught his arm.

"Aw, your determination is humorous…maybe if you had stayed away from the Hero, your services wouldn't be so vital…"

The man's words confused Chunk to a great extent, "What?"

This time the man swung with his other fist and nothing stopped it from connecting with Chunk's skull. Just as Chunk found himself losing consciousness, there was an abrupt golden light that shot forth from the back of Chunk's hand with such blinding intensity that both stumbled back.

Once the light had subsided, Chunk felt amazingly unharmed by that fist blow that had been delivered just seconds ago…

"You possess it?" the man exclaimed.

"It, what's 'it'?" Chunk queried making sure to keep his distance from the man.

"Hahaha, this is perfect, absolutely perfect! Hahahaha!" the man went on what sounded like an insane rant. "We'll meet again boy and next time you won't be so lucky…"

The dim light immediately disappeared with the sound of the man's parting words and Chunk was once again returned to being trapped within total darkness…and now was completely mystified to top that off…

He held his hands out to act as a guide in case he could follow a wall, but his hands never came in contact with anything solid…and then he heard the snap of what sounded like a twig behind him, chances had to be taken now or never and so he took off at a fast sprint and then was utterly astounded with what happened next…

One step he was in total darkness and the next…he suddenly emerged back out into the market…and tripped into a mob of people that had gathered about the alley entrance…there were several sniggers as he recomposed himself into an upright position and gazed about in a dazed state.

"You buffoon! What kind of idiotic stunt were you trying to pull!" the all too familiar voice of Renalde exclaimed much to the entertainment of the crowd.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Chunk questioned as Renalde and several other despicable Royal Council Members that he had never taken much to liking in any way ganged up on him.

"What do you mean what's going on? You walk into a dark alley like that when you could have been kidnapped and you've been disappearing from the castle for the past week now!" another of the council members called Gable berated him…only Chunk seemed to get the feeling they were purposely trying to publicly humiliate him…

Chunk didn't respond, only stared at the ground guiltily, they would only humiliate him more if he were to snap back.

"Back to the castle with you at once!" Gable commanded sternly in that haughty voice of his.

At this, the crowd around them broke out into an uproar of laughter; they thought it was absolutely hilarious the king was being scolded like a naughty child. Chunk shuffled his way through them, the council right on his heels as he shamefully trudged in the direction of the castle…it was futile to argue…towns people gossiped, if he were to rebel against the council, stories would be told about it and passed by mouth and twisted each time until all of Hyrule were to think him unfit and want his crown taken away.

One golden colored set of eyes stared grief stricken at Chunk as he was forced to comply with all this mockery going on…and one deep blue set of eyes pierced into the owner of the golden colored eyes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wrote this chapter after staying up 'til three in the morning and then only getting a few hours of sleep so please excuse the typos and/or grammar and spelling mistakes…

Anyone ever seen the movie _The Exorcist_? Gosh it is so freaky! On the version with extra footage, that spider crawl thing down the stairs made me scream bloody murder, throw a blanket over my head, and cry. lol. Part of the reason I stayed up so late… o.O

Anywayz, thank you my awesome reviewers! You guys are da bomb!

-blondie91


	6. Supernatural

**Chapter 5  
****Supernatural **

Chunk stared miserably out the high window of his bedroom, the council members had barred the door making there no visible way to escape…unless he could somehow get from several hundred feet above the ground to the ground itself, he wasn't getting out.

It would seem that this was cruel and treason for the Royal Council to do something like this to their king, but Chunk had to comply…he knew they held all the cards because of their knowledge…black mail was always something they had and that's what they used now, despite Chunk's claim that it was because he had followed their advice…sometimes he had thought out of all of them, Renalde was on his side, but for the time being such a thing wasn't so.

His thoughts trailed to what Link was doing right now…after all, he had gotten pretty upset with Dea…

_Deanna! Oh shoot, that stupid guy made me completely forget that I needed to find her… _He thought to himself and now was a time an escape route would be nice…but there was none that he knew of…and that's when he felt it…

At first it was just a strong chill that he thought was just a breeze blowing through, but then he realized none of the trees were moving…it couldn't be the wind. He suddenly swung around, the chill racing up and down his spine…but nothing out of the ordinary was there.

"Chunk…" a female voice whispered in his ear. He immediately turned but there was no one there and that really freaked him out. Then that same voice whispered in his other ear, "Chunk…"

He immediately turned the other way yet there was still no one there. "H-hello?" he stammered, shaking with fright…he received no answer in return and relaxed in that moment, but then he heard it again, coming from directly behind him…

"Chunk…"

He slowly turned around, if nothing was there this time he was so gonna do everything he could to break the dang door down and get the heck out of here…but there was something there…or should I say someone…

He screamed and jumped back, nearly falling out the window but catching himself just in time. There was a girl there, of about the age of sixteen, golden blonde hair that shined like the sun cascaded down to her waste in perfect ripples, hair that framed a pretty face set with the deepest blue eyes Chunk had ever seen. Her skin appeared to be extremely pale. "Wh-who are y-you and h-how'd you g-get in here?"

"Do not be afraid, I am not here to harm you," she said, sadness sparkled in those deep blue eyes of hers. "I once lived here, several years ago…I am your cousin, Princess Zelda."

Chunk's eyes went wide with shock and he almost fell out the window again, "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but you're supposed to b-be d-dead…aren't y-you?"

She nodded, "That is why I come to you in spirit form, please do not be afraid."

"Link's missed you…why are you appearing to me and not him?" Chunk asked.

"You are the one who needs to escape and I must not make my presence known to him just yet, you can not tell him of seeing me."

"Escape? How do you plan on that?"

"First you promise you won't breathe a word to any soul and then I shall tell you."

"Promise."

"Good," she then began running her fingers along the wall and seemed to find what she was looking for as she pushed into something.

"Aren't ghosts supposed to be…transparent and un-solid?"

"Things are different, what you think is simply stereotypical…how many people do you know that have actually seen a ghost? Just don't answer that question, your way of escape is opening…" just as that phrase left her mouth, an opening in the wall appeared, complete darkness engulfed what was beyond that.

Chunk's eyes widened, "Now how did I miss that?" he said walking over to the opening.

Zelda's expression suddenly became one of fear, "I must leave you now. Simply follow the winding path and you will eventually find yourself outside the castle!" and with that, she faded away leaving Chunk there alone to face what ever lay in the darkness before him.

After what had happened in the alley, Chunk was a little wary of going down into this…but then there was a hard knock on the door.

"Is everything all right my lord? I heard voices," it was the voice of Renalde.

Chunk realized if he was going to go, he had to go now…and so, without another thought, he stepped into his escape route to freedom and into the foreboding darkness and the opening closed behind him…

Just when Chunk's exit had been completely sealed, the door was yanked open and a bewildered Renalde walked in, staring about in confusion at the empty room…and the open window…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those eyes…that was what had caught Link's attention…golden in color, possessing unnatural beauty…eyes that were all too familiar.

Sure Link felt bad for Chunk after what had just happened in the market, but for the moment, Link was tracking down the owner of those accursed eyes.

Once Chunk had been led out looking like a complete fool, Link had followed the owner of the strange eyes. The eye's owner kept most of their face hidden by a black cloak, but nothing could cover those eyes that seemed to burn deep into Link's soul. He followed this mysteriously cloaked person…oh yes he followed them…sneaking into the alley Chunk had just recently come out of…after this person.

Darkness enveloped Link in one brief instant just the same as it had for Chunk…only Link had taught himself to become acutely aware with his sense of hearing and touch when sight was made useless…and so he strode quietly through this darkness that clung to him as if trying to draw life from his body.

He made no sound, but who he followed certainly did, unsuspecting that they were being trailed…

There was a sudden bright flash from his left hand that surprised and blinded him as it lit up the alleyway…Link staggered backwards, holding an arm over his eyes as a shield. "What the hell?" a deep baritone voice suddenly yelled from farther away. "You stupid fool, Deanna! Who else is here?"

"I d-don't know…please don't hurt me…" a voice that was clearly Deanna's whimpered in fear as the light died down.

And then there was silence…a silence so void and empty that the sound of a pin falling would have been heard…

Link blinked away the colorful dots that swam across his vision as he tried to readjust his vision to being in such a dark place…

Suddenly something grabbed Link's arm, "Get out of here while you can Link…" it was Deanna's voice that whispered this warning to him. "Please, before it's too late…You shouldn't have followed me!"

"Link? Link is here?" that same baritone voice exclaimed, the fiery rages of hatred drooping from his voice as he said Link's name.

"GO!" Deanna yelled.

"Which way? And I'm not leaving 'til I have the answers that I want!" Link snapped back.

"You don't understand, you must leave now, just run and you will find the way out!" Deanna cried, the booming sound of heavy footsteps coming towards them echoed in Link's ears.

Link hesitated a brief moment, "Come with me," he stated sharply.

"No, I can't…please don't tell Chunk…please…"

"Tell Chunk what?" Link was very suspicious of her now but he certainly had no idea what the heck was going on…and he still did not know what had happened to the owner of those eyes that had nabbed his attention.

"Go!" Deanna gave vent to a shrill scream as there was a loud thump and he felt the hand slide from his arm, followed by silence.

Link then heard the whoosh of a fist flying towards him and immediately crouched down, scooped up the frail body he felt for on the ground where he had heard her fall, and turned and ran.

"Curse you…Link!" that baritone voice screamed…sending shudders of remembrance through Link.

Just as with Chunk, Link unexpectedly found himself back in the world of light…only he was a bit more graceful and didn't fall into people…then again there wasn't a whole crowd standing there to laugh at him.

The figure he had picked up was indeed Deanna…knocked out cold with a huge bruise swelling up on her forehead. Making his away along towards his home, Link tried to make himself look as inconspicuous as possible as he carried her limp form. But then again it's just a little bit hard to hide something like that in broad daylight…

"What did you do to that poor girl, you filthy bastard!" a woman shrieked.

Link ignored her and only quickened his pace…however the woman's shout had only aroused more attention to be focused on him and the burden he carried…and some of this attention that had been aroused belonged to several soldiers…

"Shoot…" Link muttered through clenched teeth as the soldiers yelled at him to halt.

Link did come to an abrupt halt as the soldiers approached him; he needed to stall so his mind could formulate a plan…

"Is there a problem?" one of the four soldiers that surrounded him questioned.

"No sir, I was just taking…my sister home." Link quickly lied.

This same soldier raised an eyebrow, "That's a mighty big bruise she has there…and you two look nothing alike," he stated the obvious in a suspicious tone. "I'll need to you to come to the jail with me and we'll just take the girl…"

Link gently slung Deanna's body over his shoulder in a fashion that would allow him free movement to a limited extent. "You won't be taking her anywhere…" he snarled menacingly.

The guards drew out their weapons, but Link immediately disarmed one with a swift kick to their hand that was followed by the sharp crack of bone breaking as the weapon fell from the hand and the man gave a piercing scream of pain.

Link instantaneously grabbed the fallen spear and held it out menacingly as the other soldiers prepared to attack…and then they quickly froze as Link snarled at them motioning to the crowd that had gathered, "Make one move to follow or stop me and this spear will find its way into the heart of one of these innocent bystanders."

And with that, Link turned heels and ran…the guards stood there motionlessly for a second as their comrade who had been struck continued crying out, screaming foul words that forced the mothers out there to cover their child's ears, and simply watched him run.

Then the three unharmed ones went into action and charged towards him…too bad they had such heavy armor on as they stumbled and fell to be unable to get back up…by that point, Link had disappeared from sight…

Through the town Link ran, and then he took a side path and barged straight into his house to startle Alexis and wake the sleeping Althea up in her crib.

"What in the world?" Alexis exclaimed at Link as he carried Deanna's limp form into their bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Alexis picked Althea up from her crib to calm her down and also went into their bedroom to find out what was going on.

"W-what happened?" Alexis asked staring in shock at the huge bruise on Deanna's forehead.

"I'm not so sure myself…when she wakes up, we can get our answers." Link said.

"Take Althea while I tend to her." Alexis ordered as she placed the baby into Link's arms and went to get a wet rag.

When Alexis returned, Deanna suddenly shot up much to their surprised as she screamed, "You are all in danger, the evil king has returned!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hints were dropped in that chapter and the flashy light thing has its own importance…but you'll have to wait to find out what…bwahahahaha!

I don't live with my mom and since visitation rights have come into play, I'm not gonna be at home through Sunday and during that time, I will not have access to a computer…I may take a spiral along with me though so I'll see what I can do about gettin' another chapter up when I get back : )

Happy Thanksgiving and a thank you to my reviewers : ) Which was only 2 ((cough)) lol.

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or all the things that apply to that subject…but…Alexis, Chunk, Deanna, woman who called Link a bad name, plot, and everything else made up in this fic of mine are owned by me, so wootness: )


	7. Golden Eyes

**Chapter 6  
****Golden Eyes…**

Chunk fumbled his way through the darkness, sliding his hand along the wall to act as somewhat of a guide through the seemingly endless oblivion.

He hoped to see the light of day soon, or if he would be driven to insanity from it all. Eventually he came to a solid wall that he could find no way around by trusting his sense of touch. He tried giving this thing a push and much to his delight, felt it fall outward a little. He pushed harder…this time there was a considerable amount of movement and he was able to see a few tiny rays of light filtering in through the cracks.

One more hard push made this obstacle of his completely fall outward and hit whatever ground was below it with a resounding thud. Chunk had to blink several times to adjust his vision to the bright sunlight that now hit him…light that was streaming through the huge windows alongside the main door…which also just happened to have a guard standing right next to it…He was still inside the dang castle!

Someway or another, the guard didn't appear to have heard the noise…nor have seen him despite the fact he was practically right in front of him…sleeping maybe? For once the fact that the most lazy of people had been hired to be guards came in handy.

The object Chunk had shoved out of his way to gain access to this place was just a chunk of wood that was designed to look exactly at the wall. As he placed it back in its former position, he could see why it was no wonder he had never noticed it was really an entrance to a secret passage way before…Suddenly there was shouting coming from all directions and Chunk easily decided then that it was time to go.

He hastily yanked the large door leading to his escape open and slipped outside…and then he was off, running as fast as his legs would carry him down the pathway that led away from the castle doors. If a guard or some other authoritive figure saw him now, he would simply outrun them and that was all there was to it…but this thought wasn't quite so easily carried out…

First there was the black steel gate to get past…

It was just his luck when a wagon pulled up filled with what looked to be milk. Chunk immediately crouched down behind some bushes to hide.

After the driver had exchanged a few quick words with the guard, the guard tapped the ground with the end of his spear and the gate slowly began to rise. Chunk then dived through the opening; it was quite clear the guard saw him as with his screeching of profanity and such and the clanking of armor in his pathetic attempt to give chase.

The guard would surely tell of his escape and the Royal Council would surely go on a hunt for him, but they would have to work to find him first…and Chunk was quite sure they had no idea where Link and Alexis' house was and so that was exactly where he was headed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Alexis was totally confused.

"Where…where am I?" Deanna voiced this question looking about frantically.

"You're in our home," Link spat out bitterly. "How can Ganondorf be back?"

"…did…I…say that?" Deanna blinked back tears. "Now I will be in deeper trouble than before…"

"You people have some explainin' to do…" Alexis said, her eyes bouncing from face to face.

Suddenly the sound of the front door being pulled open and slammed shut echoed through the house. Chunk stalked in breathing heavily and he paused in shock upon seeing Deanna…and the enormous bruise on her head that continued to swell.

"Did…I miss something?" he asked slowly.

"How'd you get away from the castle, after what happened in the market…well…" Link said.

"Heh…you saw that?"

"How can you let them treat you like dirt?"

"They've got blackmail against me…I can't do anything about it. But how I escaped is not important, I'm here and that's that."

"What happened in the market? What the heck is going on? Who the hell is Ganondorf!" Alexis snapped becoming just a little agitated.

Link took a deep breath, "Let's just say crap happened…as for Deanna's case…" Link gave her a piercing stare and then locked in on her eyes…they had once been green but now they were that…that golden color…! "Malika…" he uttered the name softly.

Deanna stiffened, Alexis and Chunk stared at Link blankly, waiting for him to continue.

"I can't go into detail on Ganondorf right now, but…but you remember what Malika said right…that final battle? About how she had been engaged to someone called Ganondorf and how something I had done to him had angered her?...and just look at Deanna's eyes now, who's do they resemble?"

Deanna immediately shut her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

"Deanna!" Link snapped sternly.

"No…please…NO!" she sobbed.

Link placed the surprisingly quiet Althea in Alexis' arms and jerked Deanna's hands away from her face and there, where it was visible to both Chunk and Alexis were her intense golden eyes…eyes that looked just like Malika's…to add to make matters worse there was a sudden loud banging on the door and the screaming of, "Open up if you know what's good for ye!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kinda short yes, but I finally managed to update since I got back so I'm content…Personally I thought this chappie was total crap but I'd rather hear your opinion so don't forget to review!

Thank you reviewers of mine so very very much! Since I don't like the way ffnet has reviewer replies set up, go to journals(dot)aol(dot)com/blondiegirl2991/FanfictionWriter/ to view reviewer replies that I have typed for each of you starting from chapter five and look for your name…if you're interested that is… : )

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda…too bad for me…


	8. Uh oh

**Chapter 7  
Uh-oh**

"I'll get it," Alexis said already turning, but Link stopped her.

"No, let me," he then walked to the door and slowly opened it to be greeted by a spear point to the throat from one of the two armed soldiers that now stood in his doorway.

"Are you the one they call Link?" the one with the spear snarled the question at him.

"Who wants to know?" Link spat back.

The soldier pricked his skin allowing a single droplet of blood to flow freely down his neck. "Tell me or this spear'll go much deeper."

The other soldier gave his comrade a bewildered look and whispered to him, "Are you mad? We're not supposed to use force!"

But his words went unheeded, "Tell us now!"

"Yes, yes I am Link." Link muttered through clenched teeth.

"Well Link, I'm going to ask you to throw that sword across your back down as well as any other weapons you happen to have on your person," the soldier with the spear backed away but kept his spear up and ready.

Link slowly slipped off his sword in its sheath and led it drop to the floor. By this point, Alexis, Chunk, and even Deanna had wandered in to see what was going on.

The soldier with the spear then returned his spear to the position it had previously been and the other soldier immediately took Link's arms and placed a set of handcuffs around his wrists. "You are here by placed under arrest for the kidnapping of the king."

"He did not kidnap me!" Chunk snapped, stepping in and shoving the spear away.

"Ah yes, but there are several other crimes he can be blamed for such as abuse on that there girl. There is no way you could have escaped without an accomplice and I was told the accomplice of yours was this man here."

"I did nothing to anyone you retard!" Link snapped, but the other guard without a spear out stepped past Chunk and crammed some sort of gag into Link's mouth.

"It is requested that you come along with us m'lord, and willingly at that…as well as our prisoner."

"Excuse me, but that's my husband!' Alexis exclaimed.

She and the baby she held were only eyed with annoyance, "And I care…why? This man is a criminal and shall be punished as such."

"Under what orders?" Chunk spat. "Release him at this moment!"

"Gable told us, and he also said you had no say in the matter." the guard with the spear said confidently.

"You take his order over your king? What treason is this? And where is your captain, Captain Garret Ross?"

"We're just followin' orders and that's all there is to it! And captain is…away at the moment."

As the men began to pull Link away, he immediately nailed them each with a jump kick, knocking them flat. Each hit their head with a loud bang on the ground and were then knocked out.

Link spat the gag out, "That should take care of that problem for now."

"Link…" Alexis said worriedly.

"Will someone help me get these dang things off?" he only asked as he struggled with the handcuffs.

Chunk drew out Link's sword from its sheath and the blade sliced cleanly through whatever material the handcuffs had been made from. Link cast the remnants away, "Now we need to do something with these two…"

Link trailed off as he noticed Deanna trying to slip away, "Not so fast!" he grabbed her arm none too gently in the least.

She gave a small cry, "Please...let me go..."

"First...you have some explaining to do." Link snarled as he pushed her down to the couch. "You two watch her for a minute." he ordered Chunk and Alexis...Chunk only gave Deanna a sorrowful glance.

Link quickly left the room and returned with rope and chain...he bound the two soldiers together before having Chunk assist him in dragging them into a closet and locking the door to this small spaced room.

"That'll take care of them for now," Link said smoothly as he stood glaring at Deanna. "Now for more important matters..."

"Why are your eyes...why are your eyes like that? What have you been hiding?" Chunk questioned her sadly.

Deanna broke down crying, it was clear Link felt no sympathy for her as he snapped, "Well, are you gonna answer these questions?"

"Link...calm down..." Alexis whispered softly as she rocked Althea back and forth to keep her from crying.

"You recognize my eyes...because they are the eyes of my mother...my mother is Malika..." she gritted out bitterly. "And my father...my father is Ganondorf...Are you happy now!"

"Not quite, who was that in the alley? What have you been up to this whole time?" Link snapped.

Chunk and Alexis were staring silently at Deanna in shock.

"I can't tell you!" Deanna screamed at him.

"Oh yes you can and you will!" Link only raised his voice to be louder than hers.

"No...!" she screamed as if suddenly being put under intense agony. "He'll hurt me...I can't take any more pain...it's all too much...my father has returned...he wants you, Hero of Time! He wants you dead...And he wants this kingdom that should have been his..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everything is in place...all we need is to get oh 'wise' King Chunk back and our plan can fall into place..." Gable's voice rang out to the Royal Council members. "All those loyal to the king have been locked up or killed...Captain Garret Ross is below in the dungeons as we speak."

"But Ganondorf won't be happy with us...that Royal Guard captain is a valuable fighter...he wanted Ross to join us..." another member spoke up.

"It's too late for that, if Mr. High and Mighty is as powerful as he claims to be, Ross is no important asset," Gable retorted...the man who had spoken did not utter another word.

All the other men nodded their heads in agreement to this statement, they were behind Gable all the way...except...one man, a man of a portly stature...a man who did not like what was going on...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait for this update! I feel really bad about it...I just need to get my inspiration back...and th best cure for that is a lot of reviews ((hint hint)) lol.

Thank you my wonderful reviewers so much! Reviewer replies may viewed by clicking the homepage icon on my profile page. : )

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Legend of Zelda...I do however own _everything _that is made up in this fanfic of mine...obviously cuz I made it up, lol.


	9. DogPile

**Chapter 8  
****Dog-Pile!**

Suddenly there came a loud thumping sound from the closet the soldiers had been stuffed into as well as several angry grunts and shouts.

Link completely ignored them and kept his eyes narrowed on Deanna, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now, you spawn of evil!"

"No, no! Please don't…it's not my fault…" Deanna whimpered miserably.

"What role did I play in the scheme of things?" Chunk questioned softly.

"I really do like you Chunk…but my father…it's his fault!" she cried before suddenly vanishing in a puff of black smoke, only to be seen no more.

Everything just happened to turn to utter chaos in that precise moment. The front door was broken down by a considerably large group of soldiers as they stampeded in, spears at the ready.

The soldiers immediately tackled into Link and wrestled him to the floor. He was quickly bound up with what took little effort from the many soldiers surrounding him. Link was then forcefully dragged outside, quite roughly at that, and then Chunk was soon nabbed in the same manner as well. All of this had happened all so quickly, Alexis found herself standing with Althea in her arms alone in the house.

"Let me go!" Link's voice was heard outside with a slightly edgy tone to it. It was then followed by an 'mmph' as if a gag had been stuffed into his mouth.

"You have no right to do this!" Chunk exclaimed indignantly.

Alexis dashed outside to see what was going on, but was rudely pushed back upon reaching the door as two soldiers came barreling in. They ran to the closet and ripped it open, grabbing their comrades and getting them out as quickly as they were able to.

In the soldier's mad rush past her, Alexis had tripped backwards over a small table and was currently laying sprawled out on the floor with an immensely sharp pain shooting up her back. Despite the great amount of pain she presently suffered, she had managed to protect Althea from coming to any harm…

In the next moment, a dark shadow suddenly loomed up above Alexis, belonging to a rather well-muscled looking man. His pale green skin was illuminated in the dim light and set in his face were the evilest dark eyes she had ever seen. Althea's piercing wails had definitely done little to help the situation…

"The 'hero' should have learned his lesson long ago…love is a dangerous thing when you have enemies…" the man gave vent to a chilling laughter that chilled Alexis to the very core of her being.

The next thing Alexis knew was darkness…total darkness as the world of unconsciousness consumed her mind…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link struggled determinably against the soldiers…and he was intent on continuing to keep his struggles up, no matter if it resulted in a bitter end. The one problem with his determination however…his struggles were made totally futile. He was bound up too tightly and carried between two very able bodied looking soldiers.

Chunk's shouts of protest weren't doing either of them any good; in fact it only seemed to anger them even more. Link was unable to see Chunk being held in the position he was held in, but at that moment, Link was pretty envious of the fact that Chunk was able to talk and gag free at the moment…

Going at the rapid pace the soldiers were hurtling with them along at, it wasn't long at all before they reached the castle. The troop that carried them into the castle was abruptly greeted by the Royal Council members.

"Did you get them?" Gable hurriedly questioned, his eyes roaming through the ranks.

"Yes sir!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Excellent…bring the king to me. I wish to have a word with him."

The ranks then proceeded to part and two soldiers brought Chunk forward and placed his struggling body in a standing position in front of Gable. Then they filled back into the ranks.

_What kind of crap is this? _Link thought bitterly as he was unable to see Chunk face the council.

"I hope you had a pleasant time while you were out," Gable said putting on a smooth front.

Chunk didn't reply, he only glared.

"The silent treatment will do you little good, my king. You see, nothing you can do will stop anything...Your short reign is coming to an end. We have made dealings with someone we see more fit for the crown.

"What? You can't replace me! The people will never accept!" Chunk exploded.

"The people don't have to accept anything, Master Ganondorf makes all the rules now..." Gable snickered, the other men around him joined in.

The name of Ganondorf awakened something within Link and he managed to spit the accursed gag out, "You bastards have no right to do this! What kind of idiots are you to allow an evil man such as he into the castle to rule over this land?"

"He's got power and promises great wealth, it's as simple as that." Gable smirked. "I want them both thrown into the dungeons!"

Link broke away in that moment and pried apart the rope that had held him bound up. "You will do no such thing..." he snarled, snatching away the spear of a nearby soldier and barreling towards Gable and through the group of soldiers.

"You idiots, stop him!" Gable screamed, fear sparkling in his eyes as he turned and fled...soon to be followed by the other Royal Council members.

Link attempted to chase after them but he was soon dog-piled upon and Chunk had no chance to help in any way before he was met with the same fate…

And to think, this was just the beginning of the trouble to come…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eep! I am so sorry for this late update…things have been hectic lately…plus I'm losing my inspiration…Maybe a few good doses of REALLY LONG reviews will do the trick ((cough)) lol : )

Thank you so much reviewers and as usual, reviewer replies may be viewed by clicking the homepage icon on my profile page.

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own the Legend of Zelda…

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	10. Let the Anger Fly

**Chapter 9  
****Let the Anger Fly**

The dungeons were bleak and dreary; they seemed even worse then the last time Chunk had stayed here.

Link had been roughly thrown into the cell directly across from him and Link was certainly taking this a lot harder than he was. Chunk sat there deep in thought and Link was scanning the bars thoroughly up and down for some sort of weak spot. Of course, he found none. Chunk had tried the back wall to his cell. It didn't turn out with the same result as when he had been imprisoned by Malika…he had already given up hope on escaping.

"Seeing as how it was somewhat your girlfriend's fault we're here, I would suggest you start tryin' to find a way out," Link snarled bitterly.

Chunk ignored him. Link's bad attitude was certainly surprising as normally he was very quiet and easy-mannered, but that didn't mean he had to listen to him.

Link muttered something incoherently under his breath and then continued with his futile search.

There came a sudden low moan, emitted from somewhere nearby...

"What was that?" Link questioned, eyeing Chunk as if he expected him to know the answer to this question.

"Is...Is someone else down here?" came a man's groggy voice, a voice that was familiar to both Link and Chunk.

"Is that you Garret?" Chunk asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"It's me...what...what are you doin' down in this place?"

"The council, they've committed treason! That's what I'm doing down here...Link's here too...where are you at? I can't see you..."

"I can't even see my own hand in front of my face...it's like they put me in the darkest cell, and there's a horrible pain in my head..." came the captain's reply.

Chunk couldn't help but notice a smirk on Link's face...a smirk that really made him wonder as to what it was doing there...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master Ganondorf..." Gable said with a bow to the green-skinned Gerudo entering the castle. "The Mistress of Shadows is already here, she's been waiting for you."

Just as he said this, Deanna came stampeding into the room, tears sparkling in her eyes, "I can't go through with the plan! There's no way...I can't hurt Chunk!"

Ganondorf pierced her with a stern glare, "The plan will be carried out and you will obey my orders! As my daughter, you had better not dare to go against what I say."

"But father, no--...who's...that?...Over your shoulder?" Deanna became hesitant, finally noticing the limp form draped over her father's shoulder.

"Oh it's just the Hero's wife...I have his child too, don't you remember this part of the plan that I discussed with you?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Deanna turned and stomped away, slamming several doors in a sort of temper tantrum.

The body slung over Ganondorf's shoulder was indeed Alexis and he promptly placed her in Gable's arms and from under his voluminous cloak he withdrew Althea, whom he had put to sleep with a simple spell. He handed it to another council member and then stormed off in the direction of the dungeon entrance...he had some major gloating to do...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Footsteps...footsteps were coming their way and that much was for sure.

"Do you know any of their plans, captain?" Link queried despite the approaching person.

"I am sorry to say but I know noth---…" Garret suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and there was a dull thump, like a human body falling to the floor.

"If you know nothing, then it is all the wiser to keep your mouth shut," came a cold, grating man's voice which was soon followed by more booming footsteps.

Link's blood chilled at the sound of the man's voice and when who it was came into view, his blood turned even colder.

"Ganondorf," Link spat venomously.

"I see you remember me," he grinned maliciously.

"What do you want with us?" Chunk questioned, taking a much calmer approach.

"What do I want? I want you both dead," Ganondorf replied in the same calm tone.

"You're just a coward, you have us here behind bars without a weapon, I'm sure that'll be so hard to accomplish," Link jibed mockingly.

"You will be armed when the time comes, don't you worry now. For the time being however, you will be stuck in these cells. Oh, and Link? For the sake of your wife and child, I wouldn't get so cocky with me if I were you," Ganondorf broke off laughing evilly and then stormed away, leaving a stunned silence behind.

An angry expression broke out on Link's face, and he slipped off his right boot, withdrawing a dagger from within…of course, it certainly would have been nice to know that he had had that. Chunk watched him go over to the padlock that held his cell door shut and start picking at the keyhole with his dagger. In no time there was an echoing chink and Link was free. He hurried over to Chunk's cell and quickly undid the lock.

Once Chunk was free, he mouthed a quick 'thank you' and then the two dashed down to where the Royal Guard captain's voice had come from.

Sure enough, they found him…lying on the floor of his dark cell in a barely distinguishable limp heap.

Between the two of them, they managed to get him up onto their shoulders in an upright position…since he was unconscious though, he felt like nothing more than dead weight that would slow them down…but they weren't about to just leave him there like that. Not only had the captain of the Royal Guard befriended Chunk, but he also had to know some vital information that could be made useful in later times.

They trudged down the corridor with their heavy burden, silence was vital to obtain, so their movement was slow.

Basically they were now in between a rock and a hard place…the captain would only create more problems if they were to stay, but they needed to stay so they could scope out what Ganondorf and the Royal Council was up to…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry 'bout the excruciatingly long wait for this chapter…I've just been so much more interested in working on other fanfics that I have lost my interest in this. (I just posted the last chapter of _Zen's Amulet_ for example.) Despite my lack of interest in this fic though, I will most certainly finish it. Whether that takes me a long time or not, it will get done. Well, unless something really bad happens that would keep me from doing so that is…I am not usually a quitter and therefore this will get finished one of these days...Reviewer replies for the last chapter may be viewed on my homepage.

I can't promise the next chapter will be up anytime soon, but I'll see what I can do. I started a new fanfic though. It's called _Guardians of Legend_ for those of you who are interested.

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Legend of Zelda…


End file.
